Misión Imposible
by mutemuia
Summary: Haruhi tiene que despertar a Kyoya para que pueda tomar un vuelo. Y son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Cómo lo hará? [Traducción autorizada].


**Traducción autorizada.**

 **Autora original:** sapofbks2008

 **Título original:** _Mission Impossible_

 **Enlace al fic original:** … s/4607121/1/Mission-Impossible

 **Nota:** he modificado solo un poco el sistema de puntuación para adaptarlo al ritmo castellano.

* * *

 **MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE**

Su marido tenía a las seis de la mañana un vuelo por negocios y acababa de arrojar su despertador por la ventana. Dependía de ella, como su esposa, despertarle, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Incluso si seducirlo funcionara, lo cual ella tendría que admitirlo, podría ser, ella no estaba de humor y él terminaría llegando tarde en cualquier caso.

Despertar a Kyoya por negocios nunca era una buena idea. Ya tenía suficientes problemas cuando había una emergencia real y tenía que salir de la cama antes de lo que quisiera. Cuando la mujer de Tamaki se puso de parto y Tamaki había llamado a la casa a las 2:30 de la mañana, él solo gruñó y puso el teléfono entre los colchones. No importaba que él fuera el padrino de ese futuro niño, o que Haruhi fuera la asistente al parto de la esposa de Tamaki, porque a ninguno se le había ocurrido pensar que Tamaki no iba a estar allí a causa de los negocios que lo habían tenido viviendo en América por un par de meses en la época del embarazo de su mujer. La última vez que ella se metió con un bate de béisbol en la cama para despertarlo por algo, él tan solo lo encontró y lo partió en dos.

Se rumoreaba que Hunny daba bastante miedo cuando lo despertabas, pero Kyoya daba miedo cuando estaba despierto. Verlo medio dormido era como ver al demonio. Hunny estaría furioso al principio pero lo superaría. Kyoya te haría pagar por ello más tarde. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, cosas difíciles debían hacerse por un bien mayor. Kyoya estaría de mejor humor a largo plazo si ella lo levantaba y lo sacaba de casa para hacer más dinero.

Un día él iba a dominar el mundo.

Ella creía eso.

A su marido le gustaba el dinero y a él le gustaba el control.

Haruhi estaba de pie junto a la cama viendo a su marido dormir pacíficamente y decidió traer refuerzos. Le dolía meter en esto a su criatura de cuatro años, pero algunas veces no importaba lo malvado que fuera el plan. Si funcionaba, bien lo valía.

Haruhi caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó la bata que colgaba sobre la silla, y se la puso sobre el camisón. Salió del dormitorio, su bata ondeando frente a ella mientras recorría el pasillo. La casa era silenciosa y fría de noche. Quería hacer esto y volver a la cama. _Ella_ no tenía que estar en ningún sitio en unas cuantas horas. Haruhi entró en el dormitorio de su hija. Mia no se asustó al ser despertada a una hora tan extraña.

No era esta la primera vez que su madre la despertaba para despertar a papa ni sería la última. Mia no tenía problema alguno en despertar a su padre por las mañanas. No porque fuera fácil, sino porque no lo era. Era divertido ponerse a pensar nuevas ideas.

Haruhi besó a su hija en la frente, "Te compraré lo que quieras de la tienda de juguetes si levantas a papá para su viaje en avión".

Le llevó a Mia dos segundos levantarse y salir de la cama. Ella no había salido a su padre en todo. Tenía los ojos de su padre, su nariz, y su astuta inteligencia, pero ella sabía cómo salir de la cama.

"¿Puedo tener la tienda de juguetes?".

Tremenda cara inocente… Tremenda mente maquiavélica… "No".

"¿Puedo tener una muñeca, entonces?".

Haruhi casi se rió en voz alta. Su hija iba de pedir algo que costaba millones de dólares y horas sin fin de trámites legales, a pedir una muñeca.

"Claro".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mia, "Vale".

Mia saltó de su cama y empezó a caminar al dormitorio de sus padres. Despertar a la bestia no le asustaba ni un poquito, ni debería hacerlo, porque incluso aunque Kyoya lanzaba un montón de cosas por la ventana cuando se le despertaba antes de tiempo, él nunca arrojaría a su hija por la ventana.

Mia llegó al dormitorio e inmediatamente saltó sobre la cama y empezó a brincar arriba y abajo. Cuando eso no funcionó, empezó a cantar, algo que podría despertar a animales a millas de distancia y hacerles gritar de agonía, pero nada despertó a su papá. Mia frunció el ceño y bajó de un salto la cama a buscar algo. A Haruhi le encantaba ver la mente de su hija en funcionamiento. Mia regresó con calderos y sartenes, y antes de que pudiera hacer un solo ruido, Kyoya se puso una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Así que el malvado Rey Sombra era incapaz de dormir durante el número de canto y baile de su hija. Buena cosa a tener en cuenta para el futuro.

Mia intentó golpear a su padre con una almohada, pero ella tenía cuatro años y la almohada era más grande que ella. Eso no funcionó muy bien. Mia apareció entonces con un cachorro, que Haruhi ni siquiera sabía que tenían, y que lamió la mano de papá, pero él no hizo nada. Mia apareció con un secador de pelo y con la ayuda de mamá, intentaron secar y despertar a papá, pero eso solo asustó al perro.

"Mia, cariño, ¿desde cuándo tenemos un perro?".

"No tenemos. La perrita de la doncella tuvo cachorros. Pedí prestado uno".

Haruhi dejó la conversación y fue a ayudar a su hija. Robaron la almohada de papá pero él solo tomó otra.

Mia se fue y regresó con un hurón. Mamá estaba cualquier cosa menos entusiasmada. Esto sí que pertenecía a Mia y ella sabía que se suponía que debía quedarse en su jaula. Aunque no importó, porque Kyoya ignoró al hurón igual que todo lo demás, y la cosa fue devuelta a su jaula.

Mia probó a saltar sobre papá. Pero eso no hizo nada.

Entonces Mia sacó la artillería pesada. Se sentó en la cama y lloró.

De inmediato Kyoya estaba de pie y secando las lágrimas de su hija, y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Sus ojos brillaban y decían que estaba bien despierto. Algo le había despertado hace un rato y había estado ignorando sus planes por un tiempo. Kyoya recién salido de la cama era una de las escenas favoritas de Haruhi. Era un hombre distinto cuando estaba recién levantado. Sus ropas arrugadas y el pelo totalmente revuelto. Daba miedo por la mañana, pero también tenía cierto aire de humanidad que nadie más alcanzaba a ver.

Haruhi pensó que había ganado. Pero tan pronto como él secó las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la cara de Mia, atrajo a su hija al Lado Oscuro. Kyoya abrazó a su hija, se recostó con ella y se volvió a dormir.

Bueno, simplemente fantástico…

Haruhi suspiró.

Tomó el teléfono e hizo un cambio de vuelo para el mediodía. Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama para dormir como el resto de su familia, donde cualquiera con algo de sentido común debería estar a las cuatro de la mañana.


End file.
